Upwards
by Kimi the winged guardian
Summary: my vision blurred I felt a searing pain pulse up from my hands into my spine and across my shoulders, I fell to the floor. Read on to find out what happens next and how the story evolves, Hope you Enjoy the story. Rated M for language and hinted at topics.


NOTICE: I do not own Minecraft, it is owned by Mojang AB. All I own are my O.C's, myself, and my talents of writing.

* * *

"Oww, what happened" I looked down at my hands, they were cut and bleeding. "Where the hell as I?" As I began to look around I realised that all I could see was a bright light a short distance away. 'Am I dying, is this what death feels like?' I thought to myself no I can still feel and move, I climbed to my feet and crept towards the light, as my eyes ajusted to it I saw that in fact it was the sun and that I was in a cave in the side of a hill. Now that I saw there was no danger I started to walk my own pace out of the cave and into the light. I noticed that once I was out of the cave I could see people, 'Great' I thought, I'm safe. As I made my way towards the people I could see round the hill that there was an entire village right here. I headed towards the village but just feet from the village my vision blurred I felt a searing pain pulse up from my hands into my spine and across my shoulders, I fell to the floor. The last thing I saw before everything went black was a person running towards me looking frightened but happy at the same time.

**Some Time Later**

As I opened my eyes I saw a white room with white curtains, white floor, white walls, white furnature and white bed with matching bedwear. I stood up feeling light as air, I walked to the window and looked out, I saw the village and its people going about business as if I had never even turned up in their town. Thens when it hit me, this room didn't have a door, there was no way out. My hands were perfectly fine as if they hadn't even been cut. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone just sitting there in full white to match everything else here, even my wings. 'WAIT, I HAVE WINGS!' I thought to myself, although the man didn't seem to notice my freak out over the fact I had pure white wings with the same design of an eagles wings. "Umm, hello. Whoever you are would you kindly tell me what the hell is going on here!?" The man didn't even move to adknowedge me. He simply spoke, "Your coming was fore told in our village's history. Although it never told of you asking about your wings"

"Well, I don't know anything about this world, your village or my wings, where I'm from this isn't normal." I stuttered and stammered.

"I come from Earth you see" both me and the man said in unison. "How do you know where I'm from?" I asked him.

"Twas foretold" he replied bluntly. " Now, wake up, Rosie is waiting for you to wake. She will be both your guide and friend here, if you ever need anything ask her. She can tell you" After saying this his body started to turn to dust that swirled around the chair before flying out the window and into the sky. I came over all dissy again before falling to the ground once more.

I woke up with a start. I sprung upright the moment my eyes opened. "So you're awake now then," Said a red haired girl, her hair flowing around her left shoulder, showing off her bright red eyes. She smiled. I returned the smile. "I'm Rosie" she said still smiling and hold her hand out for me to shake. "Kimiaru," I replied taking her hand in mine and kissing it instead of shaking it. I lifted my head up and looked around the room and at what I was wearing. The room was white just like the one I saw before this but there was a door this time. 'Good I'm awake now then' I thought ot myself. I then looked at my hands, they were both wrapped in cloth bandages, I saw that I was still in my black cloak and trousers, they were both blood stained. I sighed, I looked over my shoulders and saw no wings. 'Just a dream?' I thought to myself. I turned back to face Rosie who seemed pussled with what I was doing. "Have you lost something?" she asked tilting her head questioningly.

"Oh, no no. I was just looking around, how long have I been out?" I replied.

"Hmm, two days" She smiled, "And I got to look after you." she winked and then smiled. I blushed and she saw. "Not like that!" she attempted to seem angry but ended up just pouting.

"Ok then, umm. Could I get some clean clothes?" I asked her.

"Sure come with me, I know just the place," she exclaimed, helping me up and leading me by the hand to the market, Well I say helped me up. More pulled me out of bed and dragged me down the road. I started to jog to keep up with her and not get dragged along and we soon found ourselves in what could only be seen as a tailors. "What sort of clothing do you like Kimiaru?" Rosie asked while browsing rows of clothes hung around the room.

"Hmm, I never really thought about that to be fair, I kinda just put on whatever I could find." I answered, Rosied started to frown then beemed realising that she would get to pick out what I wore.

"Well I don't think complete black suits you very well." She looked at my bloodstained clothing and sighed. I smiled, "Wait let me guess, it suits you but not me?"

"Yes, you're wearing full black with black hair as well, try something bright, something...WHITE!" Rosie exclaimed to herself, I think. "Well your the boss." I shock my head, 'how can girls get so excited about clothes?'

"How about this?" I turn to see Rosie holding up a cloak much like my current one except white with a purple trim, matching trousers and shoes. "Go on, try it on!" I started to take off my cloak when she yelled, "NOT HERE, in there" she pointed to what I guessed was a changing room. Once I had all but the new cloak on I felt something inside me, giving me a command. I complied thinking that it was just my head messing with me. But to my suprise the bandage around my chest tore at the back, not completely but two holes that were instantly filled with my wings, 'Hmm, so I can just summon them then. Interesting.' While I was deep in thought Rosie open the curtain to see what was taking so long, She gasped and went to touch my wing. She began stroking them still not believing what she was seeing. I could feel her hands as they ran over my feathers. "Umm, Rosie. Could you let me put my top on?" she stopped stroking and just stood there. She took a deep breath nodded and then closed the curtain again. 'Hmm now how do I put these away again?' Sure enough I just have to think them away. I put the cloak on and walked out to see a gorping Rosie standing in front of me. I waved my hand in front of here face. "Rosie, hello? Anyone one home?" I shook her gently by the shoulder she then snapped out of her trance. "Did I just see you with wings?" she asked unsure what to be feeling.

"Yes you did, and before you ask no I don't know why I have them I just do ok." I smiled and hugged her. I felt her nod in my arms. "Where to now then?" I asked her. As we parted she started smiling, "I know just the place" she then grabbed hold of my hand again and dragged me again. By the time we stopped I was out of breath. 'Damn two days sleep really hit me hard'. I was still trying to catch my breath when I was pulled inside. I looked around the room, sky blue walls with a wooden floor. A counter at the far end and a few tables around. "A resturant?" I asked but my stomach and Rosie both gave the same answer. "You've been asleep for two days you must be hungry." All I could do was nod, we walked towards the counter, Rosie ordered us both a steak lunch. We were told to sit at a table and that it would be brought out to us when it was done. While we waited we spoke.

"So how come you have been helping me out today?" I asked her kindly.

"Well, we don't get to travel at all in this village so when someone strange showed up, thats you. I wanted to help them and see where it led me." She replied before smiling at me.

I smiled, "Oh so you think I'm just a get out of town card for you then?" I pouted making sure she knew I was joking. She started to laugh. "No, I like you. Even if you are a little different." she glanced to where my wings had been previously. I nodded and smiled back at her. "I appreciate that Rosie."

"Two Steak Lunches" a barmaid said as we both nodded.

**After Lunch**

"That was great, thank you Rosie." I stated before wiping my mouth with the napkin that was on the table.

"You're quite welcome Kimiaru, it was the least I could do for you." she thought for a second. "Although there is one thing that I want to ask of you..."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this new story, the plot and story for this along with Forward will be reveled soon so just stay tuned Going to start updating more often again once the Exam period is over. Which will also allow for me to get back to my YouTube as well. Well Have Fun. Kimi out.


End file.
